Return of an Empire
by CountOnziKFlint
Summary: Millions of years ago, a mighty empire ruled over the cosmos before it was destroyed and scattered by a group of jealous gods. Now, the ancient Emperor reemerges from the Void and plans on reconquering his former domain, starting with two innocent worlds. However, before he can begin, he needs to gather allies from the worlds he plans to invade.


**Project Resurrection**

Far from Equestria there sat an ancient island that had once been home to two brothers, a gargoyle and a centaur. Now, however, the isle was home to a great mechanical fortress. The fortress not only covered the entirety of the island, but it had also destroyed the peaceful, healthy world around it. Dark purple smog blanketed the sky for miles while large pipes protruding from the fortress leaked strange toxic fluid into the ocean. The one responsible for the isle's atrocious transformation now resided in the fortress's tallest spire. He was currently sitting at a large cluttered desk looking over a file and writing a few notes on a parchment with a quill pen. The man was a tall, old, silver furred coyote with waist length white hair and a matching beard and moustache. The coyote sighed, placed his quill back in its ink well, removed his round pince-nez glasses, and began to stroke his long beard in deep thought. However, his thoughts were soon interrupted by a robot butler entering the office.

Butler: [bows] Master Zoin, I hope I am not disturbing you.

Zoin: [sighs and places glasses back on muzzle] No, no, Jeeves, you are fine. What brings you to my office at this hour?

Jeeves: Your Imperial Majesty, I am pleased to report that Dr. Xiban has completed Project Resurrection.

Zoin: [slowly stands up and grabs cane] Excellent. Let us go and witness the rebirth of some of the greatest villains in history…well…that may be an exaggeration.

Jeeves: Wait a moment, your Eminence. Do you not wish to change first?

Zoin looked down at his clothes with a slight frown. The aged canine was wearing a cavalier shirt with a pair of red and white striped trousers that ended shortly past his knees and an unbuttoned, almost knee length, purple vest.

Zoin: I do not see anything wrong with my attire. I have been wearing this style of garment for the past six million years, and I find them to be simple, yet comfortable. Any further concerns, or are you ready to accompany your Emperor to the lab?

Jeeves: Of…course not, your Excellency. [bows as Zoin passes]

Zoin and Jeeves exited the coyote's office and boarded an elevator. After the doors noiselessly slid shut, Zoin leaned down towards the control panel, which was covered in a seemingly infinite amount of small flashing buttons. The Emperor spent five minutes studying the panel before hesitantly pushing a button. Jeeves sighed in relief as he saw the monitor above the control panel light up with the word 'LABORATORY.' It did not take long for the elevator to arrive at the lab. As soon as the doors slid open a robot wearing a green dress shirt, khaki pants, a black tie and a white lab coat excitedly ran up to Zoin and Jeeves and greeted them.

Xiban: [frantically bows] It's an **honor** to have you here, your Imperial Majesty! We're all very excited to see **our** hard work pay off! [nervously scratches head] Of…of course this is all based on **your** designs, this is **your **project after all. We are merely **your **puppets! [bows]

Zoin: [gestures for Xiban to stand] Remember doctor, credit where credit is due. You and your staff have actually completed this project, while I just swept it under the rug. I dismissed Project Resurrection over a hundred years ago because there were no exceedingly worthy candidates, but you convinced me to restart it. And here we are, one hundred years later. Project Resurrection is complete. However, it is still unknown whether or not the time and effort put into this Project has been fruitful. [walks over to several large capsules] Release our revived friends.

Xiban walked over to a computer and pressed a single button before quickly fleeing behind a blue shield along with the rest of his staff and Jeeves. Zoin watched as the capsules' lids were quickly removed and their contents revealed. After a few minutes of complete silence, a tall, slender, black furred unicorn with folded wings stumbled out of her capsule. The alicorn looked up at Zoin's towering figure with bright blue eyes before scanning the white cybernetic room around her. Finally, she turned her attention back to the coyote Emperor.

Zoin: Lady Nightmare Moon, welcome back.

Nightmare Moon: Back? Wait a second…that cannot be…I was connected to Luna…those bitches severed my connection to the Princess! They killed me! No wonder I've spent the past three years in some forsaken desert being hunted by mechanical beasts! I thought I had just been displaced; pushed into some kind of remote part of her mind to be punished. But no, that must have been the lowest level of Tartarus.

Zoin: Your connection was broken, and yes, you did die, but that was not Tartarus. It is known as Wasteland. And I promise you, you are not alone; almost all of your colleagues have been forced to wander through the infinite desert of Wasteland. [turns Nightmare towards the other capsules] Watch as your new friends come forth.

Nightmare Moon watched as the other revived villains exited their respective capsules. She was not surprised to find that she did not recognize one single person. A red horned unicorn was frantically looking around the room, confusion and fear laced in his face.

Nightmare Moon: [nods towards the unicorn] What's his problem?

Zoin: That is the former king of the Crystal Empire, Sombra. [strokes beard in thought] Hmm…I suspected that there may be a few side effects. He appears to have developed amnesia. [shakes head] I am sure this problem will resolve itself. And, if it does not, I am sure we can find a place for him. Anyways, if you will excuse me, I must formally address my new underlings. [approaches group] Happy ReBirthday everyone. Welcome back from Wasteland. Though before we get into the nitty-gritty, I am sure some of you would appreciate being properly clothed.

The revived villains suddenly realized that they were naked. Several robotic servants swarmed forward and quickly, yet surprisingly gently, began to dress the villains. After they had completed their task, Zoin stepped forward once more.

Zoin: Now everyone, I must once again put off any further explanations for the time being. You will all be escorted to the dining hall for a well deserved feast. My apologies for misleading you. We are still waiting on a few guests to arrive. Good evening and welcome back.

With that, Zoin made his way back to his office and sat down at the desk. He picked up one of the folders on his desk labeled 'PROJECT RESURRECTION.' Smiling slightly, Zoin picked up a stamp with the words 'SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETE' and pressed it down on the folder. He then placed the folder in a leather bag next to his chair with similarly labeled folders. Zoin removed a long pipe from a drawer, lit it, and leaned back in his chair as he contemplated his future endeavors.


End file.
